Dosti ya phir pyaar?
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: Nothing serious.. jus fluffy dovey with cute scenes, read on to enjoyyyyy... A one shot on abirika...


**Dosti ya phir Pyaar**

_**This takes place after "abhijeet ka sangharsh"**_

_As we all know Abhijit and tarika are friends, but abhijit loves tarika, and tarika also but nobody expressed._

_As we hav seen in the episode _abhijit has run out of oxygen supply and fainted.

He's taken to the hospital.

Where he's treated, and everybody one by one pours in to see him..

**Sachin:** Good evening sir, ab kaisa lagraha hai?

**Abhi (in a weak voice):** haan sachin abhi theek hoon.

then freddy who's crying almost: sir ap theek to hain na? humlog to bohat darr gaye the, apko kuch hojaata to?

**Shreya:** abhijit sir! ap theek to hain na..

sb wahi question..

and ek hi answer **abhijit:** arey mae bilkul thk hu ab kya bond pe likh kar doon?

everyone smiles.

then enters salunkhe.

**salunkhe:** arey yaar kya yahan mela laga hai, sab chalo ghar, mae rukoonga abhijit ke paas.

everyone: sir aap? pehle abhi sir se puch lijiye, whether he wants you to stay here.

**Salunkhe:** arey wo kyun mana karega bhala. kyun abhijit tumhe koi problem hai mere rukne se?

**abhijit:** arey nahi salunkhe saab kaisi baatein krte ho aap bhi.

to everyone **Abhijit**: jaao yaar sb jaake rest chutti hai 3 days ki, sbki nahi. chalo.

everyone say bye and leave.

and salunkhe settles on the couch.

**Abhijit thinking:** ab inhe kaise bardasht karu mae? ek to khadoos hain, upar se baat bhi nahi kar rahe. bohat bore horaha, tarikaji aur daya aur ACP sir nahi aaye. kya wo log nahi ayenge mujhse milne?

Then salunkhe interrupts:

**Salunkhe: **kya hua abhijit? kya sonchrahe ho?

**abhijit:** aan haan. kuch nahi sir. wo bas aise hi..

**Salunkhe:** kahin meri beti (tarika) ke liye aisa waisa to kuch nahi na, dekho mujhe ni dena apni beti tumhe, tum to bohat bade flirt ho.

**Abhijit:** kya salunkhe saab aap bhi, nahi mae aisa kuch nahi sonchraha, par daya aur ACP sir nahi dikhrahe aur aur tarika ji bhi?

**Salunkhe:** utar gaye na patri se. pradyuman thoda thaka tha, maine hi use rest ko bheja, sath me daya to uske sath.

aur haan meri beti uski pata ni aaj tabiyat thodi kharab hogayi achanak kaise samaj me nahi aaya.

**Abhijit: **arey kya hua tarika ji ko?

**Salunkhe:** tumhe kyun bataun? kya lagti hai wo tumhari?

**Abhijit:** arey wo meri acchi dost hai. uski fikr to hogi na.

**salunkhe:** thoda sa B.P low hogaya tha uska. abhi thk hai, bacchi ko achanak kya hogaya samajh me nahi aata.

**Abhijit thinking**: itna kaam karwate hain wo kuch nahi, 3 inch ki heel pehen ke always standing to thakan bhi hogi aur B.P bhi low hoga.

**Salunkhe :** agar tumhara question answer session khatm hua to mae book padhu?

**Abhijit**: jaiyye, apse kya baat karna.

**Salunkhe:** ek to ehsan kar raha yahan ruk kar upar se nakhre dekho janab ke.

**Abhijit:** aap bhi ghar jaiyye, mae akela theek hoon.

**Salunkhe:** chala jaata par pradyuman daya aur tarika ke liye yahan ruka.

**abhijit:** arey tarika ji beech me kaise aayi.

**salunkhe:** wo aise ke use bhi tumhari fikr hai, so called dosti, sab samajhta hu mae. agar use hurt hua to tumhara khoon kardoonga mae.

**abhijit**: jaiyye book padhiye.

salunkhe angrily goes away.

_Abhijit dozes off._

He's dreaming ( he doesn't realize he's dreaming)

_**Abhiit, a soft voice calls him**_

_**Abhijit, again..**_

kaun hai?

mae tarika.

**abhijit:** arey tarika ji kab aayi aap?

**tarika:** abhi thodi der pehle, tum sorahe the.

**abhijit:** haan soraha tha.

**tarika:** ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari?

**abhijit:** theek hi hoon. par aap itni der se kyun aayi..?

**tarika:** wo thoda chakkar agaya kar rahi thi..

**Abhijit:** abhi kaisi ho aap?

**tarika:** mae theek hoon. tumhari hi fikr thi, daya ne bataya tha, meri to jaan hi nikal….

**abhijit:** kya kehrahi hai aap?

**tarika: **kuch nahi, hum sab bohat pareshan hogaye the.

**abhijit:** boliye na kya bolrahe the abhi?

**tarika:** kuch nahi, tumhe araam karne kaha na doctor ne. to karo rest.

**abhijit:** nind nahi aayi, aap sulado na.

tarika eyes becomes double size.

**tarika:** arey kya bolrahe ho abhijit aap?

abhijit: haan curtains gira do, light band kardo. and koi sweet song laga do, mae aise hi sojata hoon, aap kya sonchrahi thi..

**tarika:** accha nahi mae kardeti hoon..

he dozes off(in his dream)

again he hears tarika talking.

**tarika:** kya abhijit kuch hojata to? mae imagine bhi nahi karsakti hoon..

**abhijit thinking**: aap kyun itni fikr karti hain. kya ye sirf dosti hai? ya phir kuch aur.

**tarika talking to herself:** ye sirf dosti nahi hosakti, jab tumhare behosh hone ki baat suni to mujhe aisa kyun laga ke meri saans ruk jayegi, mann kar raha tha ek min me tmhare paas ajaun. phr mae hi behosh hogayi..

**abhijit thinking**: apka fikr karna accha laga. bohat accha laga.. par ye sirf dosti nahi, sbke aane ke baad bhi ye aankhein meri bs apko hi dekhna chahti thi. salunkhe sahab aaye to apka pucha, wo to gussa hogaye.

**tarika thinking**: shayad ye wo ehsaas hai, jise sab pyar kehte hain..

**Abhijit:** haan ise hi pyaar kehte hain.

**abhiji thinking again**: arey agar pyar hua to zalim samaaj, uff apke father( salunkhe sahab). unse kaisa deal karu mae. par jo bhi ho jhagda hua to hua, haan mae apse pyar karta hoon.. he's taling now loudly, loud enough for salunkhe sahab to hear.

**abhijit:** haan tarika ji mae apse pyar karta hoon, nahi reh sakta apke bina.

_salunkhe sir is shocked_..

**salunkhe**: yehi, mujhe pata tha.. yehi hoga. mae ye hone nahi doonga.

**salunkhe's conscience(salunkhe 1):** kyu nahi hosakta, kya tu apni beti ko khush dekhna ni chahta?

**salunkhe:** kya tarika? iske sath khush? ekdum flirt hai abhijit.

**salunkhe1:** tujhe kya lagta hai? thakan ki wajah se behosh hui thi aaj wo? nahi wo to abhijit ke liye itni fikar me thi ke behosh hogayi..

**salunkhe:** agar uski khwahish hai to theek hai, mae is typical character ke sath adjust karloonga..

**Salunkhe1:** wo character nahi hai. bohat accha hai, tarika se bohat pyar karta hai..

**salunkhe :** haan bhai jaa.

den he goes near abhijit..

fingering his hair with care.

**talks to himself: **haan utna bhi bura nahi hai, accha hai ladka par thoda flirt hai, pyar wo sb bhula dega..

Then tarika enters:

**salunkhe:** arey beta tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai?

**tarika:** haan thk hoon sir.

**salunkhe: **tum ruko yahan, mae zara ghar jaake aata, raat 2 baje tak ajaunga, manage karlogi?

**tarika:** ji sir aap befikr jaiye.

**salunkhe thinking:** chalo love birds, ohh abhi frnds ko akela chod deta..

here tarika..

looking at abhijit

**talking to herself**: uff abhijit, kya hogaya tha tumhe, bohat pareshan kiya hai. meri mental condition bohat buri hogayi thi.

_**abhijit opens eyes:**_

_**shocked to see tarika, touches her with a finger.**_

**tarika:** kya hua abhijit?

**abhijit:** arey wo kuch nahi.. kab aayi hain aap tarika ji?

**tarika:** abhi aayi. tum theek ho?

**abhijit:** haan mae theek hu abhi to fit and fine hoon..

**tarika:** rest karlo.

**abhijit:** abhi sokar utha:

**tarika:** chalo dinner karlo..

**abhijit:** drip laga, aap khilado..

**tarika:** haan? kya?

**abhijit:** haan kyun nahi khila sakti kya?

**nurse enters:** sir dinner time, madam mae khila doon?

**abhijit(sadly):** haan ye madam nahi khilana chahti, aap hi khila do pyaar se

**tarika:** nahi sister aap jaao, mae khila doongi..

**abhijit:** khilao.

_tarika feeds abhijit with soup then medicines_..

then he dozes off due to medicines.

tarika slowly holds his hand _and talking to herself_..

mae kyun jealous hui? sister ke khaana khilane. kya sirf dosti hai ye?

kya iss ehsaas ko pyaar kehte hain..?

**abhijit in sleep**, smiling as if he heard and sleepily replies.

**abhijit in sleep:** haan yehi pyaar hai….

**dosti ya pyar? pyaar jeet gaya…**

**A/N: how this friends, abhirika forever.**

**reviews are welcome, I'll update my another story tommorow.. take care, byeeee…**


End file.
